


Strangers

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Eren is twenty six, Levi is thirty eight, Lots Of Sad, Multi, Post War, Sad, Without death tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like they'd never shared a bed, a kiss, or a sweet word before. It was like they hadn't known each other through thick and thin at all.</p><p>"It's been a while," Eren forced out despite his surprise as his eyes lingered on the little boy holding Levi's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> The legacy is turning into an let's-see-how-much-pain-I-can-inflict-upon-you war. Senpai I still love you tho.

It all came to an end when the outside was wiped clean of beasts, the blades had dulled and went limp, and the walls came crashing down and nearly drowned out thousands of victorious shouts. The Survey Corps was a branch of the past, it's members all either retired or the few that had joined another sector of the military, and the wings of freedom were folded and tucked away in the deepest corner in an attempt to forget the scars of the past.

Six years is enough time to have the urban center of life settled, for the occupants of Maria to blend in with that of Rose, although Sina remains a leader of a slightly less strict hierarchy. It's almost bewildering to taste such freedom again, to a point were the outside remained as it is-explored, but not a place of settlements. Paranoia had dissipated after a year or two of safety, but leaving the small area of life still needed courage and getting used to.

Eren and the rest of his friends had returned home after the reconstruction of the destroyed districts, in close proximity nonetheless. The only thing that separated them from the elites was their own choice, one that left the 104th severely hurt, but it had to be done if they ever wanted to move on without looking back at the past again.

Eren, perhaps, was the most affected. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on between him and the Corporal, and he was the only one to have such a strong tie with one of them.

Then they announced it.

"From this day and forth, the administration, senior members, and any member of the Survey Corps that has been dutifully present for the past fifteen years, will cut every last tie from the remainder of the soldiers. The younger ones have known nothing from us but orders, pain and suffering, and by no means are obligated to have such a reminder present in their lives ever again. Any association with either is severely prohibited. It is now a law, and breaking it is a crime."

The same day humanity won against their greatest enemy, Eren lost the person most dearest to him. No goodbye, no nothing. He held his gaze one last time before he gave him his back, and Eren knew from the taut position of his shoulders that it hurt him, too-more than he let on.

Honestly, if he'd died it would have been easier. At least they wouldn't have to brush past each other wordlessly then-and they never did, but Eren always had that fear at the back of his mind that he'd spot him one day in a crowd, cross paths while walking down the streets or something of the sorts. It never happened, and another part of him wished it did because maybe he'd see him again and know he was doing okay.

Six years time was enough to wash way the wounds, but scars still remained, and Eren hadn't forgotten one bit.

And then the day he half feared, half awaited impatiently really did happen one morning, completely unexpected. He'd taken a trek to the market to grab some essential groceries, Leila throwing a fit until he took her with him as well.

He had her balanced on one side as he inspected a few apples, accidentally dropping one in the process. He was about to pick it up when he noticed someone else already pick it off the floor and hand it to him, a small smile playing at his lips as he took it from the stranger.

"Thank y-" His eyes flicked upwards and he stopped, hand remaining on the fruit in his hand motionlessly. The man stared back for a second in mirrored surprise before glancing away, breaking the spell and Eren blinked again. He took it out of his hand and placed it back on the stand, his voice stuck in his throat.

For a moment, neither spoke, but didn't walk away either.

"It's been a while," Eren finally choked out despite his surprise, eyes lingering on the little boy holding Levi's hand.

"Mm." It was such a typical response Eren wanted to smile, but he knew if he did he'd burst into tears as well and now just wasn't the time for it. His eyes roamed the shorter figure with a persistent itch at the back of his eyes, deciding he hadn't changed much, not at all, except for the slightly gentler gaze adorning his features now, expected with such a heavy responsibility no longer prevalent. His hair, neatly trimmed as always, framed his face in the same manner as before, and he was clad in a simple black shirt, white trousers and casual sandals. 

Eren was right. It did feel better to see him this way, from the apparent somewhat happy and settled. His eyes flicked upwards again."How have you been?"

"Well, I suppose. Leading a common and natural life, but quite exceptionally boring, nonetheless."

Eren laughed a little, and it was real but it hurt. It hurt a lot.

"And you?" gunmetal blue eyes drifted from the uninteresting variety of apples to the little girl in his arms."I'll be honest and say I would've never imagined you to be able to grow up into a fully functional human being, what with your never ending temper issues."

The brunet chuckled again, cheeks heating up slightly.

"And a father too, I presume?"

"Yes. My only child." Leila stared at the other raven with her head on her father's chest, curious but reserved. Her eyes were just like Eren's in size and color, standing out against the darkness of her dark hair greatly.

"She's gorgeous."

"Ah, thanks." Eren felt himself feel flustered again and he tried to wave it off."Is he your only one, too?"

"No, I got another wee little one. Quite a handful. Hanji's one of those who want to make their own army of children."

"Mikasa's quite the opposite, actually." Eren breathed through another laugh, and a moment ensued that was full of forlorn tension. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, but nothing could be done about it. It was their current truth.

Levi's son was basically a mini version of his father, pale with the same features and eyes and hair, the only difference being the slight waviness of his hair and the way it bounced around his face, and also that cute little dimpled smile.

"How are the rest of your friends doing?"

"Hm? Oh, well. Most of them are getting quite cozy with their surroundings. Sasha and Connie are running their own ale house now, and they're enjoying it quite a lot. Armin's writing his own book, although most of his time is spent in the outdoors. Jean and him live together. Historia's still struggling with her royalty problem, but still doing fine. I took a turn to hunting, though, as if I was destined for it or something." he laughed a little."Mikasa's staying at home with Leila, she prefers it that way."

Levi nodded in understanding."Hanji's taking a break from her thorough studies too, what with two children she practically can't do anything else. I'm raising a few horses, in a while I might open up my own ranch."

He gave Eren a look at the way he gazed back at him."Shut up about it. What, did you really expect me to work with people after getting Erwin off my back for good? Damn shitty brat."

Eren's eyes stung again, and he swallowed the lump in his throat, mentally scolding himself for losing composure so quickly. He couldn't bear this at all.

"I've missed you." it came out involuntarily, small and choked, and suddenly Eren still felt like the annoying and hormonal little shit Levi had to deal with."...Sir."

"Drop the formalities, will you? Fortunately, you won't have to deal with that anymore." his eyes roamed somewhere else, and from the way his jaw locked tightly it was evident the 'sir' was like a painful kick start to all the forgotten memories he'd been trying to forget.

"I wish I did." 

"You're being stupid again. You wouldn't exchange your current life back to that oppressive cage you were in for nothing."

"To be with you? I would." he said firmly, and he was speaking the unspoken again, what wasn't supposed to be uttered ever since six years ago.

It was like he'd knocked the wind out of him, and Levi's eyes drifted away from him again, knuckles whitening from his grip around his little boy.

Eren swore he heard a small whisper of, "So would I," And suddenly he wanted nothing more than to run away because this was way too much to bear.

A few seconds passed by slowly, the bustle of people in the market unnoticed, lost in their own little world and even the two children remained still as if waiting for something to happen.

"I'll see you later, then." Levi finally said, and Eren felt panic bubble in his chest when he felt the seconds moment of goodbyes draw near.

"Yeah." His voice was hoarse.

"Drink less milk or I'll sabotage you." He gave Eren a pat on the shoulder as if to emphasize his point, and he smiled again, because that's all he could do right now to hold back from doing something stupid, like hugging him, telling him not to go, hell maybe even kissing him, but he couldn't, because Levi wasn't his anymore.

He turned around, and it was all like shitty de ja vu and it made his head hurt. Levi was at a good enough distance.

"I..."

He nearly disappeared in the crowd by now."I love you." It held all the pain of many years, of being deprived of saying it to someone with it's full capacity, the suffering of having him within reach but unreachable. And Levi practically winced, because he heard him, and he'd fucked up after promising himself not to. Then he turned around and walked the other way, hands empty of bags.

"Papa, where are we going?" Leila asked quietly.

"Home."

"But we didn't buy anything yet."

"Some other time, love."

She took a little break, but still fixedly stared at him."Why are you crying?"

"Am I?" Eren asked in slight surprise, running the back of his hand against his cheek.

"I thought men didn't cry."

"Oh, they do, trust me. More than you think."

"Don't be sad." 

He cracked a half hearted smile."It's alright."

"Maybe next time."

"Next time?" Eren asked in confusion, but she only propped her chin on his shoulder and stared ahead.

 _Yeah._ Eren thought as his eyes drifted towards the sky. _Maybe next time._

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Leila for Eren's daughter because I think it's associated with night and all, and since she has Mikasa's hair and shit it would match.


End file.
